


Fixed Destiny

by buttreball



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Banter, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crack, F/M, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Humor, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, and references to sex, but tbh everyone here is a little shit, i love that tag so much, rating is mature cause theres a lot of sex jokes, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttreball/pseuds/buttreball
Summary: “Where is he.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand, a demand that made the GV900 smirk at the clearly aggravated Lieutenant.“I think therealquestion is,” Gavin spoke as he plopped his feet on his desk, “whois he?”“You know very well whoheis-My brother. Where is he?” Connor shot at him, voice sterner than usual. The human’s brown eyes bore into the Gavin’s green orbs, observing each and every detail the mocking expression held. The android had a lot. And he was proud.Oh, how he loved being a little shit.
Relationships: Connor/RT600 "Chloe" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 220





	Fixed Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> whats up. i originally wanted to do this idea in the original universe, with tina and gavin and nines and blah blah blah. but then i thought "hey i wanna try to write some reverse au" then boom this fic.
> 
> sorry tina. you'll be in the next fic, don't worry.
> 
> anyways  
enjoy

“Where is he.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand, a demand that made the GV900 smirk at the clearly aggravated Lieutenant.

“I think the _real_ question is,” Gavin spoke as he plopped his feet on his desk, “_who _is he?”

“You know very well who _he_ is- My _brother_. Where is he?” Connor shot at him, voice sterner than usual. The human’s brown eyes bore into the Gavin’s green orbs, observing each and every detail the mocking expression held. The android had a lot. And he was proud.

Oh, how he loved being a little shit.

Gavin clicked his tongue as he waved a single finger, “Now, now, Lieutenant. You have many brothers-“

“All whom I’ve absorbed in the womb. I’m talking about the one that came into this world 3 years after me- _Where the fuck is Nines?_”

“Am I your brother’s keeper?” Gavin smiled oh so innocently, adding a small tilt of the head for effect. It did nothing to the other, but Gavin didn’t care. This was fun.

Connor shrugged, looking away for a second. “Eh, he’s more of your keeper.”

Fun gone. “_Fuck you, Anderson.”_

“Where is Nines?”

“I dunno.”

“You know very well where he is, I can see it in that spinning LED of yours. You are texting him.” Gavin watched as the man gestured to his temple. He snorted.

**Gay Vines to NINENINENINENINEBATMAN:**

**> he says im textin u**

**NINENINENINENINEBATMAN to Gay Vines:**

**> No, you are not.**

“No, I’m not,” Gavin said.

Connor dropped a hand on the desk, irritation showing through the death glare being thrown at Gavin's way. The man leaned in close to Gavin, their faces mere inches away from each other. He then spoke in a low voice, “I will find him. I didn’t become the youngest lieutenant for nothing.”

Another snort left the ‘droid.

**Gay Vines to NINENINENINENINEBATMAN:**

**> u hearin dis shit?**

**NINENINENINENINEBATMAN to Gay Vines:**

**> No.**

**Gay Vines to NINENINENINENINEBATMAN: **

**> o right**

Connor left his personal space, his eyes not leaving the smugness clearly plastered unto the android’s face. After a few seconds of looking at what Gavin would call the Lieutenant’s stupid ‘thinking face’, the human thumped his fist on the desk for exclamation.

“He’s in the shower room of the gym.”

Utterly wrong. But was Gavin going to correct him?

“Shit! How the fuck…” _No._

“Hank,” Connor called out as he spun around, marching towards the exit of the bullpen. “Let’s go. You’re coming with me.”

The HN800 gave an unnecessary sigh as he slowly stood up from his seated position at his own desk, “Guess I’m doing this.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Gavin kicked his feet from the desk and jumped from his chair to jog after the two. Why not indulge them? “There’s a reason why people hide. It’s most likely ‘cause they don’t wanna be found. And like, how the _hell_ did you deduce that he would be in the showers? I think I did a pretty fucking swell job in hiding it. I’m an actor. A goddamn movie star. Makes me wonder why the fuck I chose to be a detective. I’m wasting all my talent here-“ The android cut himself off when the Lieutenant suddenly sidestepped into the meeting room instead of continuing the walk to the elevators.

_“You.”_ Connor pointed at the only person in the room, who was seated at the farthest chair in the corner, his legs crossed as he held a phone in one hand and a cup of takeout coffee in another.

Nines looked up from his phone, “Yes. This seems about right.” He took a gulp from his cup.

“You _fucking_ piece of absolute little shit!” Connor stomped to get closer to Nines, all the while pointing at him. His anger showed through his shaking finger.

The two androids followed and sauntered into the room as well. Gavin positioned himself to lean on the doorway, he was eager to see the commotion. Hank, on the other hand, seemed to want to permanently boot into stasis.

“Wow,” Nines said. “Do you speak to your father like that? Hank, is that how he speaks to you?”

“Sometimes.” Hank shrugged before he did a double take, which Gavin laughed at. “Wait- Father-“

“You _motherfucking_” –Connor made a grand gesture- “grabbed my dignity in the fucking tits and rammed your _tiny_ dick into the hole _repeatedly_-“

“Pardon?”

“You fucked my dignity! That's what I'm trying to say!!” Connor yelled.

Nines gave his brother a look. “Connor. What on earth,” Nines began softly as he pocketed his phone into his coat. “I don’t do tits. I do that.”

Gavin beamed up as a finger was pointed at him. “And,” Gavin spoke up. “I don’t know what your definition of _tiny_ is but-“

“_Pardon!?” _Connor spoke over Gavin, turning to stare wide-eyed at the android. Gavin simply let out a loud chortle. He was surely enjoying this. The fun is back, he repeats, the fun is back.

“You said to entertain Chloe,” Nines said, drawing the heated eyes away from Gavin.

“I said _entertain Chloe _not _embarrass Connor!” _Connor scoffed and raised both his arms into the air, making another grand gesture while almost hitting Hank in the process. The android simply frowned some more, if his face would even allow that, as he stepped back. “They both have _E _and _C_ at the start of their two words but _fuck_ I did not know that your minuscule brain was unable to comprehend the differences!”

“However, via your embarrassment, she was entertained.” Nines tilted his head, “See. Two birds with one stone.”

“_I’ll stone your bird.”_

Nines shifted in his seat.

“I,” Connor yelled, turning his back to Nines and covering his face, “am _never_ leaving you two alone _ever_ again! My chances with her are _ruined_.”

Nines rolled his eyes, “Hey. She liked little cowboy Connor. And teddy bear Connor. And spaceman Connor. Super Mario Connor. Batman Connor. Finding Nemo Connor. Little cowboy Connor again but you were actually Woody-“ Nines cut himself off as the other male snapped his head towards him. He cleared his throat a bit, “And okay, so I quote unquote ‘_fucked your dignity’_. But, in a way, I _fixed your destiny_.” He ended with a smile Gavin treasured so much.

The Lieutenant was undoubtedly right about one thing. Nines was most definitely a little shit.

_His_ _little shit._

The room was silent. Gavin scanned the two humans. Nines’ vitals were as stable as ever, unbothered by his brother’s outbursts, besides the small threat. But, Connor’s high stress levels suddenly seemed to be lowering. Huh.

“Gavin,” Connor suddenly spoke, turning to face the android. All eyes were on the human, who for some reason looked _calm_. Behind him, Nines raised a brow. Something was about to go down, Gavin feels it. He acknowledged Connor with his own raise of a brow.

“Would you like to see-“

Nines cut his brother off with a loud laugh, “Don’t even bother. I look great in all my photos. I was an adorable toddler and a _fantastic_-_looking _teenager. What could you possibly-“

“March 22, 2013.”

A loud shriek of a chair being pushed back and falling to the floor echoed around them as Nines suddenly stood up with an expression Gavin has never seen before, his empty cup of coffee crushed in his grip. “_Connor_.”

“So, Gavin,” Connor chirped as he began striding towards the android, retrieving his phone from his pocket. “I will be sending you maybe 300 something pictures and 1 _special_ video that happened on the day of M-“

“_Connor!_” Nines yelled, marching over. “That’s not fair!” He reached his brother and Gavin had to stand straight to step aside when the Detective collided with the Lieutenant.

“I showed Chloe _Halloween_ photos!” Nines tried reaching for the phone.

“Wait,” Connor said in the innocent tone everyone else seems to always fall for, swatting Nines’ hands away, “So these _aren’t_ Halloween photos?”

“Bastard!”

“What is happening?” Hank whispered, looking between the two struggling brothers.

Gavin grinned, not giving a shit that Connor thought Halloween was in March. “I have absolutely no fucking idea. But I like it.” He took a glance beside him, “Wh- are you recording?” He took note of the spinning yellow LED on the other ‘droid.

“Maybe.”

Gavin began filming a copy for himself as well.

“Connor- I swear to god-“

“You see this?! This is me stoning your bird!”

“Christ, can you just _shut up_.”

The phone was held up waggling in the air by the older brother, dodging each and every grab from the younger. Amidst the yells, a single notification silenced them both into a frozen state of tangled limbs as all the attention was on the message that popped up clear as day on the screen.

Everyone blinked at the message.

**Chloe Kamski**

**> Hey! I really enjoyed dinner last night! You’re definitely right. Burgers are the best creations in existence, puts my androids to shame. I was thinking if you’d like to have dinner again… but at my place this time? No offense to your brother, he’s a great guy, but is it alright if it were just you and me? Haha I don’t know. :D**

“Well, well, well.” Nines let go of Connor and straightened his coat, “What did I say? Fixed destiny-“

“Don’t jinx it.” Connor’s eyes remained on the phone, holding it with both hands and straightening his posture.

Nines rolled his eyes as he turned to go and fix the fallen chair and discarded coffee cup. Gavin was about to approach him but halted when he saw how Connor was gazing at the phone, typing slowly and carefully. He knew that look. The fondness glowing from it was all too familiar, seen it way too many times on another human, the one currently checking if he broke a chair.

Connor met his eyes and took a short glance at his brother. He returned to look at Gavin.

“_Check inbox._” The Lieutenant mouthed.

Gavin smirked and did what was told.

“Okay. We’re heading out,” Connor quickly said as he nodded for Hank. The Lieutenant hurriedly exited the room with a visible skip in his step, his android partner trailing behind with an expression that reeked fatigue.

“You owe me, Connor!” Nines yelled as he held the chair.

“Eat shit!”

Gavin snickered beside the human. The two were alone now. He smiled at Nines, not caring that the other was too busy to see it. The smile soon turned into a smirk. Almost too casual to be considered natural, Gavin crossed his arms and shifted his weight on one foot as he spoke, “Meatsack.”

“Hm?” Nines hummed while aligning the chair with the others.

“Now I know why you always wear black.”

“Pardon?”

Gavin replied by opening his mouth, a single piano key sounding from it.

Nines froze.

Being Cyberlife’s most advanced android, Gavin was able to dodge the chair thrown at him. He cackled as he ran out of the room with an honestly terrifying human chasing him.

Oh, how he loved being a little shit to his little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> nines would look good in black eyeliner ngl


End file.
